fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumesaki Hikari
Dark Magenta Light Pink|eye color = Purple|family = Yumesaki Minako (mother) Yumesaki Kazuki (father) Yumesaki Garnet (younger sister)|appearance = YPC5FS01|voice = Serizawa Yu|cure = Cure Milagro|element = Miracles Dreams Crystals|weapon = Milagro Ribbon|loyal = Mirror Kingdom|tcolor = Light Pink}} '|夢前光|Yumesaki hikari}} is the lead cure of Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Future Stars! as well as the reincarnation of Dark Dream. She is a smart, top of the class 14-year old who is the Student Council President of L'École des Cinq Lumières. Her cure alter ego is , who represents miracles and dreams and holds the power of crystals. History Past Life Becoming Cure Milagro Appearance Hikari As Hikari, she has Dark Magenta hair tied up into a ponytail and purple eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink short sleeve t-shirt and a denim skirt with hot pink flats. Cure Milagro Dark Dream When she was Dark Dream, her hair was slightly longer than Dream's with sharper bangs and two tented forelocks that reached her chest. Her donut buns were shaped into two donut bunts, instead of one, and held with a yellow diamond. A two-piece outfit composed of a tank-top with a pink butterfly sewn to the center that has a pink gem on a green base. The skirt was a black flower shaped tutu over dark fuchsia shorts and a fuchsia trim V-shaped trim. Her long finger-less gloves ended beneath her shoulders with a large opened cuff and a pink diamond on top of the hand. She has long black boots with violet toe and heel, while a large pink gem rests at the knee. Personality Hikari As Hikari, she is a smart, top of the class 14-year old who is the Student Council President of L'École des Cinq Lumières. She is never seen without a smile on her face. Dark Dream As Dark Dream, she was cruel and was annoyed by Cure Dream's enthusiasm and happiness. She was shocked to hear Dream telling her that she has a heart. Even though Cure Dream had the chance to defeat her, she instead befriended and accepted her because she wants her to have friends like how she became friends with the Cures resulting her the only one who survives the battle. However she sacrificed herself to save Cure Dream from Shadow, resulting in her life - the crystal - to shatter. She told Cure Dream that she did it because she loves her, and dies as she claims that she still did not know how to smile, but in the end disappears while smiling. Cure Milagro '|キュアミラグロ|Kyuamiraguro}} is Hikari's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she represents miracles and dreams and also holds the power of crystals. Her main purification is [[Milagro Eternal|'Milagro Eternal']], which she first performs in episode 1. Attacks Induvidual is Cure Milagro's first purification attack. Group is Cure Milagro's first group attack with Cure Flammia, Cure Citrus, Cure Tranquillo and Cure Marée. Trivia * Unlike her teammates, Hikari is almost the exact opposite of Cure Dream while her teammates have the same personality Gallery